Kontrapunkt
by Abelarda
Summary: Krótka impresja o dwóch braciach, muzyce i dojrzewaniu. Syriusz Black, Regulus Black.


_Napisane na konkurs na http://slytherin.pl/._

* * *

**Kontrapunkt**

W starym domu na Grimmauld Place nigdy nie bywa cicho.

Wiedzą o tym państwo Black, wiedzą ich synowie. Dźwięki towarzyszą im od najmłodszych lat, przyjazne, oswajane jeden za drugim. Szelesty dziecinnych kołderek. Syk przesuwających się nad łóżeczkami grzechotek w kształcie węży, wysuwających przyjaźnie rozdwojone języki w stronę malców - pamiątka z czasów dziadka Arcturusa. Tupot stóp domowego skrzata, uderzających o pluszowy dywan. I przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie pewność, że muzyka też jest magią.

Uczą się tego przy każdym ruchu różdżki matki, gdy ożywia stary fortepian.

Muzyka nie jest mugolska, mawia pani Black. Mugole tylko improwizują, a improwizacja nie jest muzyką; dopiero czarodzieje potrafią jednym precyzyjnym ruchem różdżki nadać sens plątaninie dźwięków. Białe i czarne klawisze, prowadzone jednakową siłą zaklęcia, wygrywają zawsze te same melodie. W muzyce zapisana jest tradycja czystej krwi.

Regulus wie o tym i radośnie nuci ulubioną piosenkę, pochwalony przez matkę.

Syriusz wie o tym i zatyka uszy za każdym razem, kiedy okaże się nieposłuszny.

Muzyka jest wszędzie - dociera nawet tam, gdzie nie może się dostać pani Black.

* * *

Obaj lubią śpiewać.

Wkrótce muzyka staje się ceremoniałem, na który czekają z równą niecierpliwością. Różdżka pani Black unosi się i opada, dając znak do występu. Magiczny fortepian zaczyna grać; Syriusz przeczesuje palcami włosy, Regulus prostuje szaty. Szare oczy matki obserwują ich z aprobatą.

Ale z biegiem czasu coś zaczyna się psuć.

Syriusz coraz częściej nawet nie próbuje udawać, że się stara; dwie pary szarych oczu wpatrują się w siebie z wyraźną wrogością. Regulus nie rozumie. Ze skupieniem wpatruje się w podłogę, żeby nie pomylić tekstu, i śpiewa - śpiewa najlepiej, jak umie, żeby tylko zażegnać konflikt. Wreszcie zdaje sobie sprawę, że fortepian cichnie coraz bardziej - i sam milknie, chociaż chciałby dokończyć pieśń.

Matka gniewnym gestem odsyła Syriusza na górę. Idzie, nie zastanawiając się, dlaczego właściwie Regulus rusza za nim; zdziera z siebie eleganckie szaty i rzuca je z rozmachem w kąt. Fortepian na dole ponownie rozbrzmiewa melodią: chłopiec siada na łóżku i przez chwilę wsłuchuje się w dobrze znane dźwięki.

- Nie będę już więcej śpiewał, zobaczysz - rzuca przez zaciśnięte zęby, zakrywając głowę poduszką.

Regulus przygląda się Syriuszowi przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy mówił do niego, czy do matki. I zanim pójdzie do własnego pokoju, bez słowa podnosi szaty brata i układa je w kostkę przy łóżku.

* * *

Rzadko zostają sami w domu.

Dlatego ten jeden raz, kiedy matka wychodzi, nie zwalniając zaklęcia z fortepianu, jego dźwięki przemawiają do chłopców bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Syriusz bez wahania wkrada się do pokoju rodziców; Regulus idzie za nim, pełen najgorszych przeczuć.

Siri - mówi cicho - nie powinniśmy. Nie boisz się mamy?

Fortepian zachęcająco porusza pokrywą: czarno-biała mozaika tańczy przed oczami chłopców. Spod klawiszy wciąż płynie melodia, ta sama, którą znają z koncertów matki. Jej ulubiona.

- Siri - powtarza błagalnie Regulus. - Chodźmy stąd, Siri.

Syriusz waha się przez chwilę; ręka uniesiona nad klawiszami drży. Ale tłamszona przez dziesięć lat odwaga bierze górę, a żałosne, dziecinne "Siri" zaczyna go irytować.

- Ani mi się śni! - wybucha nagle, sam trochę zaskoczony własną gwałtownością, a po chwili powtarza już spokojniej: - Ani mi się śni jej słuchać. I mam już dość tej przeklętej melodii.

Palce prawej dłoni suną po krawędzi fortepianu, aż wreszcie dotykają klawiszy, najpierw nieśmiało, potem coraz pewniej. Magiczna melodia milknie, zastąpiona niewprawnymi, pozbawionymi rytmu akordami. Syriusz wsłuchuje się w dźwięki z zachwytem, Regulus - ze strachem. Ani jeden, ani drugi nie wychwytuje odgłosu cichych kroków, zagłuszanych przez fortepian.

Następnego dnia Syriusz je obiad, trzymając łyżkę w lewej ręce. Regulus stara się nie patrzeć na brata.

* * *

Wiosną pokój wspólny Gryffindoru budzi się z uśpienia i rozbrzmiewa całą gamą nut; melodie są pełne młodzieńczych nadziei. Oni także poddają się ich brzmieniu: magiczna gitara Jamesa wygrywa kolejne akordy popularnych mugolskich piosenek. Urządzają konkurs.

- Twoja kolej, Łapo.

To przecież takie proste. Jak "Famous Blue Raincoat" i cichy głos Remusa, jak "Anyone's Daughter" śpiewana przez Jamesa, jak "Hey Jude" w ustach Petera.

Gitara wygrywa pierwsze akordy "Satisfaction"; Syriusz milczy, patrząc na przyjaciół. Wreszcie sięga do kieszeni szaty.

- _Finite Incantatem_.

Cisza. James roztargnionym gestem targa włosy. Remus unosi brwi. Peter głośno przełyka ślinę.

- Mamy w domu taki fortepian - mówi Syriusz cicho. Trzy pary oczu patrzą na niego wyczekująco, ale chłopiec nie lubi się otwierać - nawet przed nimi. Dlatego tylko wyciąga rękę po gitarę i marszczy czoło. - Magiczny złom, nic więcej.

Przez chwilę przesuwa palcami po gryfie. Instrument stawia opór, ale Syriusz tylko przygryza wargi, udając, że nie widzi pytających spojrzeń przyjaciół. Nieumiejętnie szarpie struny gitary, która teraz nie różni się już niczym od swych mugolskich sióstr.

- Łapo... - zaczyna Remus delikatnie. - Tu wcale nie ma melodii.

Syriusz uśmiecha się z triumfem, całkowicie niezrozumiałym dla przyjaciół.

- I o to chodzi.

* * *

Nocą pokój na piętrze wydaje się dziwnie cichy i pusty. Wiatr szumi w szczelinach okien, a słabe oświetlenie magicznej lampki nie jest w stanie rozproszyć ciemności. Tylko biurko, przyozdobione leżącą na nim mugolską fotografią, nie pasuje do reszty pomieszczenia.

Cienie wydłużają się; szmery przybierają na sile. Szczupła, chłopięca sylwetka unosi się z łóżka i klęka na dywanie.

Stara szafa otwiera się z trzaskiem. Z półki sypie się deszcz ubrań.

- Cholera - syczy Syriusz, mając nadzieję, że nikogo nie obudził. Z niechęcią odsuwa z twarzy ciężki materiał szaty.

Pospiesznie wpycha ubrania do kufra. Ze zdumieniem wyczuwa coś na dnie: jego palce trafiają na zużytą kostkę od gitary. Niecierpliwie odrzuca ją w kąt pokoju. Niech znajdą. Niech wiedzą.

Światło z magicznej lampki odbija się od porzuconego kawałka plastiku; Syriusz pospiesznie zapina kufer. Metalowe klamry stukają cicho, a Jimmy Page na mugolskiej fotografii uśmiecha się, mrużąc oczy.

- No i z czego tak się śmiejesz? - rzuca Syriusz cierpko w stronę zdjęcia. Z ironicznym grymasem wsuwa je do kieszeni mugolskich dżinsów. - Prawda. Nie jesteś czystej krwi.

Aksamitne zasłony, cuchnące bahankami i stęchlizną, falują lekko na wietrze. Uchylone okno skrzypi zachęcająco.

Syriusz ucieka, zabierając ze sobą marzenia o swobodzie i zdjęcie Jimmy'ego Page'a.

* * *

Mieszka w dawnym pokoju Syriusza.

Gdzieś na ścianach ciągle pozostaje warstwa farby, którą przez dłuższy czas bardzo starannie zamalowywano zaklęciami - ale obecności Syriusza nie da się stąd tak łatwo wyprzeć. Regulus doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego własna osobowość nie przysłoni brata; jego ślady w tym pokoju to tylko porządek, klasyczna elegancja czarnej szaty i biała maska leżąca na stoliku.

Czerń i biel - zupełnie jak klawisze starego fortepianu. Tradycja gry, do której wreszcie dorósł, a od której nie da się uciec. Maska patrzy na Regulusa pustymi oczodołami; chłopiec na chwilę odwraca wzrok. Wreszcie rozumie i z gorzkim uśmiechem chowa różdżkę do kieszeni.

Jego szaty są szorstkie i nieprzyjazne w dotyku, a usta maski pozostają nieruchome.

W pokoju na parterze cicho skrzypią drzwi; fortepian wygrywa dawno zapomnianą melodię z czasów dzieciństwa. Regulus bez wysiłku odnajduje w pamięci właściwe słowa: uśmiecha się, machinalnie nucąc fragment pieśni, i mimowolnie prostuje szaty, zupełnie jakby przygotowywał się do występu. Matka zawsze chwaliła ten gest; teraz też będzie zadowolona.

_Toujours Pur. Toujours Docile_. Przecież żaden magiczny instrument nie zacznie grać bez czarodzieja.

Powoli nakłada maskę i rusza w stronę drzwi.

* * *

W starym domu na Grimmauld Place nigdy nie bywa cicho.

Dźwięki wreszcie uwalniają się z trwającego tyle lat porządku; odbijają się od ścian i roznoszą po pomieszczeniach, drażniące, nieharmonijne, obce. Nerwowy stukot obcasów po kamiennej podłodze przedpokoju. Skrzypienie niedomkniętych drzwi. Brzęk naczyń, zawzięcie szorowanych przez domowego skrzata. I monotonny, powracający co chwilę odgłos: to magiczny fortepian zacina się i wygrywa bezustannie jedną, ostatnią frazę pieśni - ale nikt nie przychodzi, by odnowić zaklęcie.

Różdżka unosi się i opada.

Gdzieś w mugolskim barze Syriusz Black improwizuje własne życie, wystukując palcami jego urywany rytm na kolejnej szklance whisky.

A Regulus Black już wie, że czerń i biel nie wystarczą, żeby zagrać jakąkolwiek melodię.

* * *

_docile_ (fr.) - zdyscyplinowany, posłuszny, uległy 


End file.
